


This Magic Moment

by forest_roses



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: "it was a dark and stormy night", Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Disney Movies, Finally!, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, as the first line, but she mostly stays in the body because otherwise there's just a random synthetic body laying there, except only the one, except please don't because you'd get very drunk by the end of this fic, hera and maxwell are both aro-ace, hera has a physical body that alana made her, i adore her and relate to her way too much, i had to fight myself not to put, i really love atlantis: the lost empire despite its faults, idk about eiffel but i think he's aro in this fic, let them be happy, maxwell is neurodivergent and that is canon to me, me? projecting onto maxwell? absurd, milo is basically me when i get a new hyperfixation, same with hera and eiffel so i had to write a fic with them all, she can transfer between it and a couple of alana's various laptops, take a shot every time i say 'smile' or 'grin' or use parentheses, this is soft and i hope it's in character, which is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: Maxwell falls asleep three-quarters of the way into the movie. Her head is resting on Hera’s shoulder, and Hera brushes a piece of bright red hair away from her face. Eiffel’s heart feels like it’s bursting as he watches them, and he wonders (not for the first time) how he ever got lucky enough to have this. ‘This’ being partners that love him, and each other, and a cozy apartment where one of the rooms is filled with various pieces of immensely advanced technology (they all spend a fair amount of time working with technological equipment, and that room was very convenient), and such a large amount of happiness inside his chest that he’s a little alarmed for his lungs (how will they have room left to function?)(This is ridiculously soft, and I make no apologies for that.)
Relationships: Doug Eiffel/Hera/Alana Maxwell, queer-platonic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ace Week 2020





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from This Magic Moment by The Mountain Goats, who just released another album (it's really good and I highly suggest it.)
> 
> This fic is mostly me projecting onto all the characters, since I headcanon them all as neurodivergent like me and I relate to them a lot. I also wrote this for Asexual Awareness week, and it made my little aro-ace heart very happy to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It is dark and raining outside, and Doug Eiffel is making popcorn.

The clock on the oven reads 11:00 pm. From the other room, a movie is playing on low volume.  _ Atlantis _ , Alana had called it. Officially, it has a longer title, but Alana has been so busy talking Eiffel’s and Hera’s ears off about the movie and how it was “basically her entire childhood” that neither of them know what it is. Eiffel smiles, remembering how excited she was for them to watch it, as he walks out to the living room with the bowls of popcorn. There’s a bit of a problem when he tries to set all three bowls down on the coffee table at once, but he picks up the fallen pieces of popcorn before his partners notice. He might eat them, or he might not. 

Alana is ranting about one of the movie characters, but she pauses when he sits down and she is distracted long enough by the popcorn to lose her train of thought. Hera smiles at Eiffel as he sits down, and she pulls him closer, under the blanket they’re all sharing. Maxwell puts her legs across the other two’s (the coffee table was a perfectly viable option, but she just smirks and says her legs were cold when Eiffel mentions it.) After a little while, Eiffel’s gotten pretty into the movie, and he’s listening with one ear to Maxwell while she talks about it, otherwise focused on assigning each character a favorite color. He’s happy, more content than he’s felt in a long time.

Maxwell falls asleep three-quarters of the way into the movie. Her head is resting on Hera’s shoulder, and Hera brushes a piece of bright red hair away from her face. Eiffel’s heart feels like it’s bursting as he watches them, and he wonders (not for the first time) how he ever got lucky enough to have this. ‘This’ being partners that love him, and each other, and a cozy apartment where one of the rooms is filled with various pieces of immensely advanced technology (they all spend a fair amount of time working with technological equipment, and that room was very convenient), and such a large amount of happiness inside his chest that he’s a little alarmed for his lungs (how will they have room left to function?)

He thinks back to earlier, when the doorbell rang and Hera asked him to answer it, and he had to drag himself out of bed (where he’d been for most of the day, perusing old music videos on his phone and listening to the rain hitting the windows.) He’d been surprised to see Maxwell standing there when he opened it (she must have finished work early), a giant grin on her face and pizza boxes in her hands. “Delivery for a… Douglas Eiffel?” she said, pretending to be reading a name off the receipt, still grinning. He couldn’t help smiling too.

Hera had come up behind him, and as Maxwell put the boxes of pizza on the table, she told him that they had declared a Mandatory Movie Night, and, as she put it, “there was nothing he could do to stop it.” She was grinning too, a little sheepish, and he whispered a thank you as he went to get plates. The two of them always knew how to cheer him up, and he felt a little brighter already. The subsequent discussion of which movie to watch (and he uses the term ‘discussion’ lightly, because it was really just each of them ranting about their favorite movies in turn) took long enough that by the time they agreed they’d watch all three films, the pizza had to be reheated.

Now, it’s 12:20 am, and the movie’s credits have just finished. Maxwell woke up just before the movie ended, and she was too tired to complain about missing a quarter of it. She heads to the bedroom, giving Eiffel a groggy “Good night” and a tight hug (she’s one of the best huggers he's ever met.)

The other best hugger is hugging him now too, and she pulls back a little to ask, “You okay?” Eiffel nods, and smiles, and Hera’s eyes are soft and happy as she heads down the hallway to bed. Eiffel picks up the empty popcorn bowls, and takes them to the dishwasher. On the way down the hall, he pauses, looking out the window. He  watches the raindrops on the glass for a little while, enjoying the way they ripple against a backdrop of distant city lights, and hide the sounds of the traffic from the streets. It’s a muffled, cheerful sound, and his heart echoes it as he turns away, walking to the comfort of his warm bed and the two people in the world he loves most.

His is a beautiful, happy life, because they’re in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming that Eiffel got up to make popcorn twenty minutes into the movie (at 11:00), and taking into account the fact that Atlantis: The Lost Empire is one hour and thirty six minutes long, the ending time (after credits) being 12:20 am is perfectly realistic. And yes, I spent a fair amount of time deciding that part.
> 
> Btw, Eiffel's favorite movie is The Princess Bride. I'm open to suggestions on what Hera's would be!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


End file.
